


Without You

by metropoliszone



Category: Dangan-Ronpa
Genre: Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metropoliszone/pseuds/metropoliszone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo Oowada is the Super High School Level Gangster, which doesn't translate into good grades. With everyone else around him doing much better in school, including his best friends... what will happen after all is said and done at Hope's Peak Academy? And what will happen between him and Ishimaru?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wasuremono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasuremono/gifts).



> This was a yuletide 2012 exchange fic! It's my first time writing Ishimaru, so I'm a bit nervous and I hope that doesn't come off.

“Ishimaru!” Chihiro came up to him, holding up his test papers, “How did you do on that test?” He seemed very pleased with himself.

“Ah, another hundred!” Ishimaru held up his tests too, “I am well on the right track to the best university! I am looking forward to applying there soon!” He laughed and smiled as they stood there and showed off each other’s scores.

That seemed to be the trend. Everyone was holding up their tests after class and talking about it and how they were going to study better for the next one. Except Hagakure but that guy was rich anyways.

Everyone, that is, except Mondo Oowada. Who was sitting at his desk, looking over his score. And he hadn’t even passed this one. Holding it in his hands, he quickly stuffed it into his bag. There were notes saying that he needed to get a parent to sign it. Tch. Whatever. He’d deal with that shit later. He grumbled and quickly stood from his desk, starting to leave.

“Tokyo University, right?” Chihiro nodded, “You… could get in very easily.”

“Yes! I am studying for the entrance exams already! Perhaps we can study together!” Ishimaru laughed again, and Chihiro giggled.

That just caused Mondo to stop in his tracks. Pausing for a moment. Right. He didn’t need to study for entrance exams like they did. They were both going to universities and he was going to a trade school. And he didn’t have to worry about those… at least, he didn’t think. Eh, he still had a year, he was going to be fine.

He hoped.

Walking to the courtyard of Hope’s Peak Academy, he sat down and pulled out his comb, brushing out his hair to keep it nice and proper. It gave him time to think, chin in his hands as he gave it a rub. They were going to go off somewhere else. Tokyo. And they deserved to go off that far. Shoot, they were the smartest people he knew. And he knew a lot of people. Mostly in his gang. Who were a bunch of good guys too.

But they weren’t as smart as Ishimaru or Chihiro… he sighed.

They would be far away from him, and he knew that they weren’t going to see each other for a long while after that. And… Ishimaru would be the overachiever he is and everyone will want Chihiro’s computer skills for all sorts of things.

So maybe they wouldn’t talk for a while through out the year. And maybe they’d start to lose communication…

And maybe the next time they talked, Ishimaru would… completely forget his name. And he could see it playing out in his head. He calls him up, and after saying his name, he hears:

“Ah, I’m terribly sorry! But I don’t think we’ve met!”

God, that really could happen. Ishimaru was so busy, he hadn’t even had time for the things most kids took for granted! Television! Who didn’t watch television? Mondo let out a chuckle at that, and leaned back on his seat, hands behind his head, and just… thinking about it all.

Maybe they would forget about him.

…That was probably for the best anyways. Mondo was… well, he wasn’t exactly someone people like them should be hanging out with to begin with! He was a gang leader! Ishimaru was a hall monitor. They certainly didn’t work well with each other!

And Chihiro… yeah, he knew the kid looked up to him but, he would be better off with someone else. Someone who was on the good side of life. He cared way too much about that little thing to see him turn to helping him out in gang life. Damn… he rubbed his head again and just… felt like crap. Lowest piece of shit. Chihiro should look up to Sakura for strength.

Not him.

He looked up towards the sky.

“…Yeah. Shoot, they’ll be better off with someone else hanging around them.” It was a chuckle that was filled with sadness. Because they were the closest things to friends he had in this school. He talked to Naegi, sure, but they weren’t all that close. And he was still going off to a university too.

Well... good for them, he figures. He should be happy for them! Yeah, he was going to put on the biggest smile and just go with that absolutely nothing was bugging him. Shoot, he’s done it in the past. Why not do it now too? He stands back up, and hearing the bell, decides against his better mindset to just skip class.

Back in class, everyone was focused on their work but Mondo. Because he seriously didn’t care too much. The window was far more appealing for him. Staring out the window, looking at the landscape out there, he let out a little sigh. Everything was going to change and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He’s been through enough damn change in his life.

The school day went by quickly, and before long, it was the end of the day and he had not paid attention worth a lick. What did it matter anyways? He could totally get into a school and become what he really wanted to do without the best grades ever. Or even very good grades! They just needed someone who could work at it! Someone strong, and talented.

Heh. Just like he was.

He sighed as everyone finished up class, and climbed out of his desk. Everyone was busy talking, or packing up, so he just slipped out of the classroom. No one would miss him today. He just quickly stepped out of the room and headed to leave Hope’s Peak Academy. Bag in his hand tightly, he stepped quickly. The halls were filled with other students, but Mondo wasn’t even thinking about them. He was just thinking of leaving as quickly as possible.

Down the steps and towards the gates, he was almost home free, and ready to go home, when...

“Ah! Brother!” Running down the stairs was, indeed, Ishimaru. Chasing after him. Blinking, he quickly turned around, watching him pant lightly. Hands on his knees for a moment, breathing before he stood back up, “Where are you going?!”

Mondo stared at him, and tilted his head to the side a bit, “Home. I don't got anything after school, remember?" A member of the go home club. He had his gang but that was later. And his bike was at home, needing some fixing up.

"Ah... yes! Yes, that is true..." Thinking to himself. Mondo sighed and was prepared to start to leave. But Ishimaru wasn’t finish as a loud noise caused the gangster to stop in his tracks "However, you should be staying!" Now pointing at him like he was some culprit! Mondo stumbled back, "W... Why?! That makes no damn sense! Y-you're crazy, brother!"

“I already know you must not have done well on that test! So you should come back in to study!” Ishimaru nodded and reached to grab his hand to pull him along. “We will start a group! Yes! A group to study!” Giving Mondo’s hand a nice hard tug, causing him to stumble a bit, “And we will invite everyone to come to our studying group!” He laughed and started to head towards the school with Mondo in tow behind him.

Despite Mondo’s fears about being left behind in the future... he pushed them all back inside of his head. And decided that it was much better to spend time with them now then it was to worry about never spending time with them again.

He just would have to wait some more.


End file.
